1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal transmission apparatus, more particularly to an interface for transmitting pulse information between a number of A/D converters and a guidance computer for processing, wherein the number of converters exceeds the number of available data lines to the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interface systems, more commonly simply "interfaces", perform a specific role in transferring information between different points in a more general signal processing and signal responsive system. Interfaces may be used to perform such necessary functions as converting data from the output format of one signal generating device to another format that is acceptable to another interconnected device, reconciliation of timing differences, multiplexing, signal combining and separating, and the like. In general, interfaces are specifically designed to perform these particular functions for the system in which they are to operate. Thus, in many cases, the particular circuit configuration, characteristics and capabilities of an interface are unique in a given application, particularly where that application is itself a novel combination.